Chapter 1/Defiant
Episode 3.01 The Search part 1 (Station wardroom) The wardroom is a room which has undergone a renovation since Starfleet took over the station. While the basic architecture is clearly Cardassian, the furniture and decor are more in the comfortable, ergonomic Federation vein. There are comfortable chairs, a couch or two, some small end tables, and one large table which can be used for formal meetings. One end is dominated by a viewer and computer console. Typhuss, Kira, O'Brien, Dax, Bashir and Odo are looking at a okudagram schematic diagram of the Defiant on one of the monitors. Martin is standing next to the monitor. Officially she's classified as an escort vessel unofficially the Defiant's a warship, nothing more, nothing less Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. Kira looks at him and chimes in. I thought Starfleet didn't believe in warships says Kira as she looks at Captain Martin who is standing at the monitor. He looks at her. Desperate times breed desperate measures, five years ago, Starfleet began exploring the possibility of building a new class of starship, this ship would have no families, no science labs, no luxuries of any kind it was designed for one purpose only to fight and defeat the Borg, the Defiant was the prototype the first ship in what would've been a new Federation battle fleet says Captain Martin as he looks at the senior officers. Typhuss chimes in about the ship. Does the ship have any problems Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Just one we tested her power up routine and she nearly shook apart, her pulse phaser cannons run a bit hot when fired but other then that she's a good ship Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. They look at each other. Starfleet wants us to use this warship? Major Kira says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at the staff. I know that we're a station but we've got limited weapons and can't handle a battle group yet that's why I asked for the Defiant she may have flaws but she has teeth and isn't afraid to show them, our mission is to head into the Gamma Quadrant and convince the Dominion not to attack the Alpha Quadrant Captain Martin says as he looks at the staff. Then both Brandon and a Romulan officer shows up in the wardroom as Typhuss is a bit hesitate when he sees her. I've posted two security officers at the Defiant's docking port, sir, no one'll get near the cloaking device without us knowing about it Brandon says as he looks at Captain Martin and then at the senior staff. Odo a bit frustrated about that chimed in. I wasn't informed about any special security needs T'Rul says as she looks at the DS9 officers. John looks at them. Forgive me this is our new head of Starfleet Security Lieutenant Commander Brandon Martin my brother he transferred from the USS Phoenix after she was taking into custody Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. Welcome aboard Deep Space 9, Commander Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Brandon. Odo isn't happy about this. And this is our Romulan representive Sub-Commander T'Rul she's here to keep and eye on our new cloaking device for the Defiant Captain Martin says as he looks at his senior staff. Then a curious Typhuss looked at Captain Martin. Romulan representive sir? asked Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at him. She's here to make sure that the cloak isn't touched by unauthorized personnel Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. I see says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Then Captain Martin looks at the senior staff. The Defiant docking port will be off-limits when we're not on mission but if engineering personnel wanna board the ship to work on her their free to do so just don't go near the cloaking device Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. (Martin's quarters) Kelly is eating a heaping bowl of I'danian spice pudding at the table and thoroughly enjoying herself. There are several open suitcases in the room, some with clothes and personal belongings still in them, others have been emptied, but the contents not put away. There is also a large shipping crate sitting on the floor. The door opens and Martin enters. He looks around in a little surprise. You've not unpacked yet Kelly? John asked as he looks at his daughter. She smiles at her father. I just got hungry and I needed to eat something before I pass out from starving, and well we've got a lot of stuff dad Kelly says as she ate her food and looks at her father. John walks over to her and hugs her. Listen I'm going back to the Gamma Quadrant to take care of something that I should of done back there, and that's to convince the faction that destroyed the Odyssey to back off our side of the wormhole John says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at her father. Be careful dad Kelly says as she looks at her father who is leaving the quarters. He nods at her and walks out the door. (USS Defiant, main bridge) The crew are at their stations overseeing the Defiant getting prep for launch as Captain Martin walks onto the bridge seeing his crew at work. Ship status Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell looks at Captain Martin. All systems online and weapons are ready says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the Captain's chair and sits down in it and looks at the two consoles on both sides of the chair when Typhuss who is sitting at the helm reports about Odo being in the airlock. Captain, Odo is in the airlock says Typhuss as he turns to John. He activates the com. Constable what's up? Captain Martin says as he looks at the small screen. Captain I'd like to come with you maybe I can act as an ambassador to the Federation and to make sure Quark stays out of trouble as usual Odo says over the com. Permission granted welcome aboard Constable Captain Martin says as he closes the channel. Typhuss looks at the helm console and reports that airlocks are sealed. Captain, the airlocks are sealed says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods. All right let's get this over with release docking clamps thrusters at full reverse then when we've cleared the station set course for the wormhole Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss inputs commands into the conn. Aye sir, docking clamps released, thrusters at full reverse says Typhuss as he flys the Defiant away from the station then sets course for the wormhole.